


Work Ethic

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background Classic Fontcest, Background Papcest, Bets & Wagers, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Exhibitionism, M/M, Maid Uniforms, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Sanscest - Freeform, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Sans loses a bet and becomes Blue’s live in maid for a week





	Work Ethic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloShikigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/gifts).



> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays Solo! I was super excited when I found out I was your secret santa; you were one of the people who inspired/convinced me to start writing and I forever appreciate it! I know how much you've been burning to see more ClassicBerry, so here you go <3

“do i have to do this?” Sans asked.

Papyrus turned his head, hand poised to knock on the door as he regarded Sans.

“YES BROTHER. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOST THE BET, SO YOU HAVE TO ENDURE THE PUNISHMENT. IT’S ONLY FOR A WEEK, I’M SURE YOU CAN MANAGE THAT.”

Sans chuckled nervously, digging his phalanges into the ridiculously fluffy skirt of the French maid outfit he was forced into before coming to the Swap universe. Sans had made a bet with Blue a few months ago, the particulars of which he barely remembered but had something to do with their brothers finally sleeping together. Both of them had noticed the way Papyrus and Swap would gaze at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, and so the bet probably had something to do with how long it would take for them to notice and finally take it to the next step.

Apparently, four months was closer to Blue’s guess than his, and now Sans had to effectively play as Blue’s live-in maid for a week.

“i just don’t think i’m particularly _suited_ to this sort of work.”

“NONSENSE, YOU’LL BE FINE,” Papyrus replied, turning back and rapping his knuckles against the door.

After a few moments, the door opened, revealing Blue. His grin widened upon seeing the brothers, letting out a whistle as he made a show of looking Sans up and down. “HELLO PAPYRUS, _SANS,”_ He purred. “I SEE YOU RECEIVED MY INSTRUCTIONS FOR THE UNIFORM.”

Papyrus raised a hand to his skull in a salute. “INDEED, I HOPE IT IS TO YOUR LIKING. DON'T WORK SANS TOO HARD, ILL NEED HIM BACK IN ONE PIECE NYEH HEH HEH.”

Whirling around, Papyrus hugged Sans to his chest, engaging him in a chaste kiss before nuzzling their teeth together. “I'LL SEE YOU IN A WEEK. I LOVE YOU.”

“love you too paps, don't be too _bonely_ while I'm gone.”

“WHA-I, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT! I DEFINITELY WON’T BE ENTERTAINING SWAP WHILE YOU’RE GONE!” Papyrus blushed bright orange, sputtering weakly before brushing Sans’ cheek and leaving in a hurry.

When he was finally out of eyesight, Sans shifted to look at Blue, who was still grinning. “so, what's first?”

* * *

Blue pointed out the areas for Sans to do--the bathroom, kitchen, and living room for starters--and then he left for his patrol, bathing the house in silence. It seemed odd that he wouldn’t hang around to make sure that Sans did all of the chores, but Sans wasn’t going to complain. He’d have time later to _clean_ up his act later; for now, he was going to find a nice bed to catch some Zs.

Sans trudged up the staircase, trying the handle on Swap’s door since he knew the other was preoccupied in his universe keeping Papyrus company ( _with his dick_ , Sans giggled to himself), but the doorknob only jiggled. Locked. He walked further down the hallway to Blue’s room, ignoring the signs on the door as he tried the door. To his delight, it was unlocked, and he just about threw himself on Blue’s bed with a sigh.

“oh yeah, that’s the stuff,” he said to no one in particular, rolling onto his back to look up at the ceiling. His reflection stared back at him, and it took a moment for him to realize that he was, in fact, looking at a mirror above the bed. “man blue, not as innocent as you seem, huh?” Sans chuckled.

Sans checked himself out in the mirror, humming in appreciation at his maid outfit. He didn’t get a chance to look before Papyrus pushed him out the door, but he could see now why Blue couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. The top was an off-shoulder style, showing off a decent amount of his clavicles and a hint of his sternum, and the skirt was short enough to allow a generous amount of his femurs to be on display. Hell, if it was any higher he’d be able to see his coccyx if he hadn’t been wearing underwear.

The outfit was borderline indecent on him, but he couldn’t help but find it arousing; he looked hot! Sans hiked his leg up, watching as the material of the skirt billowed back, letting him glimpse at the frilly panties Papyrus had him put on, along with the blue tint of his magic manifesting itself underneath. He ran a finger along his crotch area, observing the way his face lit up just from the light touch. It’d been awhile since he had time to himself in this way, and it wasn’t every day that he got a chance to watch himself masturbate in a mirror.

He felt a little bad about indulging himself in Blue’s room, on his bed without even so much as asking, but he was _maid_ to clean up for a week anyway. He could just say that he took the initiative and washed the bedsheets before he had been asked.

Nodding to himself on a plan well thought out, Sans wasted no time in shoving his hand down the front of his underwear. His body shivered as his phalanges connected with the plump lips of his pussy, spreading them open slightly to slide a finger inside. As he slowly fucked himself on his finger, Sans kept his eyes on the mirror, putting on a show to arouse himself further. He stuck his tongue out lavisciously, pulled down one side of his top to expose his ribs, and even let out a few loud moans to turn himself on. Somehow it was working far better than he would have expected.

Sans had just entered a second finger into himself when his phone began to ring. Startled, he fumbled about extracting the device from the front pocket of his apron with his free hand, answering it and putting it on speaker.

“hello?”

Blue’s voice filtered through the connected, bright and peppy as always. _“SANS, HELLO! HOW’S THE CLEANING GOING?”_

“you know, _dust_ taking my time on the living room.” Sans chuckled as he heard a sigh come through.

“THAT’S GOOD. I’M GLAD THAT YOU MANAGED TO FIGHT THROUGH YOUR LAZINESS AND FIND YOUR WORK ETHIC.”

“heh, yeah.”

“HERE I THOUGHT YOU’D HAVE FOUND YOUR WAY INTO MY ROOM AND CLAIMED MY BED FOR A NAP.”

“pshh, nah. no bedrooms on my cleaning list,” Sans said, idly scissoring his fingers inside his entrance.

“GREAT! I WAS WORRIED I’D HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT THE MIRROR OVER MY BED AND THE CAMERA BESIDE IT.”

Sans stilled, staring at the phone in horror. “...camera?”

“OH YES, I INSTALLED A CAMERA SO THAT WAY PAPY AND I WOULD BE ABLE TO RECORD ALL OF THE FUN TIMES WE HAVE TOGETHER. IT’S PRETTY DISCREET SINCE HE GETS CAMERA-SHY,” Blue replied, voice still cheery. Sans looked up at the ceiling, and sure enough beside the mirror was a tiny camera. One of the corners was lit up with a small red light, probably indicating that it was on.

“record, h-huh?”

“AND LIVE FEED TOO! WE HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO TRY OUT THAT FEATURE YET BUT--” Blue lowered his voice, whispering into the phone-- “I can see that it works well.”

 _fuck,_ Sans cursed in his head. “blue, listen i’m so sorry--”

Blue chuckled airily, the phone barely catching it. “It’s okay, Sans. I know that I wouldn’t be able to resist you either, looking like that. How about you put on a show for me?”

A pang of arousal shot straight down Sans’ spine to his pussy, which throbbed around his fingers from the suggestion. He had never done anything this sexual with Blue before, but he was curious to see where it would go. Sans nodded to the camera, pulling his hand out of his panties in order to slowly slip them over his pelvis and down his legs, revealing his dripping mound.

Blue sighed. “Simply magnificent, Sans. You look good enough to eat, mweh heh heh.”

Sans quivered from the implication, sockets closing as he inserted his fingers back into himself. He fought to keep his hips steady as his fingers curled inside to brush along his sensitive walls. He added his thumb to the mix, breath hitching slightly as he stimulated his clit. It felt good before, but with the added benefit of someone watching it was hard to stop himself from getting too carried away.

Blue was silent, the phone only catching a faint amount of static and rustling from his end, but eventually he spoke again, voice even lower than before. “Tell me, Sans: How does it feel to fuck yourself with your fingers on camera for me?”

Sans moaned from the vulgar language, pushing his fingers in farther with each thrust. “mmm-oh god, it feels so-ah!, so good.”

“It looks good too. Want to hear a secret?”

“hm?”

“I’m touching myself, right now. You’re just so sexy that I can’t help myself.”

Sans paused in his movements, taking his phone off speaker and placing it against his ear hole. He closed his eyes to listen, gasping as he heard the telltale sounds of rhythmic slapping. “oh my god, that’s so hot,” He exhaled, bucking up into his hand. He pictured Blue in his mind, hiding behind a tree in the forest and watching him on his phone screen, reaching a hand down his pants to palm himself, and fuck if it wasn’t arousing as hell. He renewed his actions, fingering himself harder and groaning into the phone.

“Mmm yeah, that’s it, Sans. You look so desperate, going at it like that. Are you getting close?” Blue asked.

“yeah,” he confessed, letting out a small moan as he brushed over the small bundle of nerves above his opening.

“I want you so bad right now. Want to fuck you so hard into my mattress that you can’t walk straight. Do you want that, Sans? Do you want my thick cock in you?”

“sh-shit blue, i’m getting close!”

“Come for me, Sans.”

Sans covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his screams as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, legs locking underneath him as his back arched off the bed. His body bucked into his fingers a few more times, chasing the last bits of his orgasm before he fell slack against the bed. He could feel his body slowly winding down from the release, filling him with exhaustion. The phone slipped from his hold, falling on the bed under him. He heard snippets of Blue’s voice coming through the speaker, but it was all gibberish to him. Maybe he could take a nap now; just a short one.

Before he fell into the deep clutches of sleep, Sans heard the front door slam, followed by thunderous steps increasing in volume as someone ran up the staircase. He crossed his legs to hide as the bedroom door swung open, revealing Blue. His eyes flicked from Sans’ face to his crotch and back, tongue licking his teeth as he stalked to the bed and climbed onto it. Sans kept eye contact with Blue as he positioned himself on top of Sans, noting his heavy breathing and flushed skull, along with a large bulge in his pants. He must’ve hurried over from wherever he was to get home. _And with a boner,_ Sans reminded himself, feeling his entrance throb in response.

Blue bent down, connecting their teeth together in a kiss. Sans sighed, opening his mouth to Blue’s probing tongue and meeting it with his own. His hand wandered up Blue’s back to rest against his cervical vertebrae as he deepened the kiss, mewling desperately.

Breaking the kiss, Blue moved his skull down so that his face was flush against the side of Sans’ skull. “Do you want me?”

“god, yes.”

Sans wrapped his legs around Blue’s waist, hissing as he ground their crotches together. Blue growled, pulling back to reach his zipper. He slowly released his cock, palming it a few times as he gazed down at Sans with lust in his eyes. It was a similar thick and girth to Sans’ own, and before he knew it he was salivating at the thought of taking it.

Blue hiked Sans’ legs up to his shoulders, lining his dick up with Sans and brushing against his entrance. He moaned, pushing himself in fully in one shot. “Ohhhhh, you're so tight.”  

Sans clenched his teeth as he adjusted to Blue’s length, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes from the girth. Blue was _much_ bigger than he looked, fuck.

“Ready?” Blue asked.

“wha-”

Sans yelped as phalanges gripped his thighs, holding them steady as Blue began to piston his hips in and out of him. The pace was frantic and frenzied, and all Sans could do was brace himself against the bed, fingers scrambling to twist into the sheets as Blue fucked him like his life depended on it. His dick seemed to hit every single sensitive spot in Sans’ pussy, sending him quickly over the edge towards his second orgasm.

“blue-ah!-i’m already, ahhhh!”

Sans threw his head back, yelling as his body throbbed in pleasure. His pussy clenched around Blue’s length, making the other hiss against the legs in his grip. Before he could relax Blue pulled out of him, quickly flipping him over so that he was on his hands and knees. He slipped back in, gripping Sans’ hips tight and ramming back into his hot entrance.

“ _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!”_ Sans cried as Blue ripped another orgasm out of him.

Blue chortled, leaning down to lick up the ridges of Sans’ spine. “I love hearing you scream for me, it’s so sexy. I wonder how many times I can make you come. Do you want to find out?”

Sans looked back over his shoulder at Blue, nodding desperately.

* * *

“wow,” Sans panted, splaying out on the bed. “if i knew being your maid came with these perks, i would’ve _dust_ agreed to do it earlier.” Blue ignored the repeated pun, taking a cloth and wiping it over Sans’ bones.

Turns out Blue was able to make him come nine times, each time more intense than the last. Somewhere around the fourth orgasm Blue had torn off his clothing with his teeth, and now it laid in tatters beside him. Sans glanced over at it, frowning; he _liked_ that uniform, damn it.

Blue paused in his wiping, following Sans’ eyelights to the ruined fabric. “I’ll have Papyrus bring over another one for you.”

“you had him make more than one?” Sans asked.

Blue set the cloth down on the bed, crawling over to Sans and hovering over him. He brushed a finger against Sans’ cheekbones, grinning. “I had him make one for each day you were here.”

Sans laughed as he wrapped his arms around Blue, pulling him down into a kiss.

He thought that he wouldn’t be able to endure a week before, but now Sans wasn’t so sure if just a week was enough.


End file.
